The start of Stan
by lilystar0x
Summary: The abusing, the adoption, the secret. A whole series based on the dog who can blog. Told in a very, different way. Warning: There is some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night.

Not a meow, a hiss, or a purr.

Well maybe because this is a story about a dog.

But not just any dog, this is a story about an _abused_ dog.

* * *

The angry furiously beat the crying puppy horrendously.

''SPEAK ALREADY! I KNOW YOU CAN TALK, ASSHOLE!'' He yelled.

Ian Colloway, the man with a plan.

He was an inventor.

A crazy inventor.

The kind of inventor you'd see in the movies.

Except one billion times crazier.

One evening he caught one of his experimental dogs he was working on talk instead of bark.

He called the dog Staniel Mick Jameson.

Some people might call him Stan.

So, Stan could talk.

And when Ian caught him talking, he knew that he HAD to experiment and find an invention to find out why the hell the dog was talking.

Stan wouldn't let him even try.

He had to keep this a secret.

Then it happened.

Ian finally cracked.

He was damn tired of this dog.

Why won't he let him know his secret!

And this is where the abusing began.

''F**** you! JUST TALK!'' The pyscho, Ian, yelled.

Stan soon passed out, alas!

Ian forced temporary poison down Stan's throat.

* * *

**REVIEWERS GET A COOKIE! lilystar0x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stan's POV**

W-where am I?

Who am I?

Why does my throat feel funny..

''Ruff? Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff?'' My mom asked me.

Hey! I'm back with my mommy!

At first I thought I was with that evil Ian guy.

Speaking of which..I think I'm started to remember what happened!

Ian...he made me drink a chemical!

I have to tell mommy.

Oh and if you're wondering, my daddy isn't around much.

But all I know is, he could talk just like me.

And it'd be nice to have another dog like me somewhere, maybe just maybe I'd belong.

''Mommy, what did Ian do to me?'' I asked her.

She sighed a doggily sigh.

''Stan, ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff bark bark.'' She told me sadly.

I know I know what she said, but I know you didn't!

Hah, amateur.

She told me that me that evil Ian poured a poison down my throat called Microprosthinian.

And if I consume to much of it then I will stop talking forever!

I don't want that to happen.

I mean, I'm just a young puppy!

I've barley lived life!

I wanna do what the people do...like...hmm, like...

Drive!

Yeah, Ian always drives me to the alleyway to hurt me.

Or, or, or...play video games!

When Ian's bratty nephews come over they always play some types of video games.

They look so fun!

I wanna do that.

But most of all I wanna...uh...I don't know what it's called?

Let's just say I wanna get on this shiny device..with these little keyboards.

I don't what they're for, but I'm sure that they're awesome!

Ian's always on that thingamabob, searching up ways to hurt me!

Maybe one day I could search up things.

Like where do puppies come from?

Or why are poodles so hot!

F-forget I said that...

Anyways, all nine of my big brothers and sisters are sleeping.

My mommy's awake, but she's eating some kibble.

Man, I loooove kibble.

Okay, while she's eating I'm gonna skip all the way to evil Ian's thingamabob that glows!

I titter tattered along the floor, hoping mommy wouldn't hear me.

With a dash and a run, I made it to evil Ian's glow device!

''Whoa...big chair!'' I said quietly.

I had to climb up from the bottom of the chair.

It wasn't easy, but I finally made it to...**the thingamabob!**

I pressed a keyboard and suddenly the thingamabob turned on!

The screen was so bright I had to look away for a few moments.

I tried reading what the thingamabob was really called, but the brightness shined to hard on my eyes.

Aha! I think I found it...the thingamabob is really called a...

''STAN WHAT THE F****!'' Ian yelled harshly.

Uh oh, time to make a move!

I made a move on the keyboard, literally.

I peed a bit.

''STAN YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU SH*THEAD, I'M SOOO GOING TO FIGURE OUT YOUR SECRET!'' Ian screamed, the veins popping out of his neck.

I bit my tongue like I do whenever I think of meatloaf, I couldn't let him know I could talk.

The more I talked, the more experiments I get done on me.

But the less I talk, the more evil Ian hurts me.

I suddenly stopped to pant, I was way too out of breath.

''Phew!'' I said, not hearing an evil Ian in sight.

As I was sitting there, I felt myself getting picked up.

''Mommy?'' I asked.

''No...daddy's home!'' Ian said creepily.

* * *

**REVIEWERS GET A COOKIE! Here previous reviewers, here are your cookies. -gives you 1034583u9347503297u3528uri3w845u+ cookies.**

**Anyways, I can't wait to see what you guys think so far. byeeeeeeeeeeeee lilystar0x**


End file.
